1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a diamond vacuum device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a diamond vacuum device which uses a diamond thin film for the purpose of emitting electrons by electric field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum device is a device in which a vacuum tube is implemented by a micro semiconductor technology. A typical vacuum device uses a refractory metal such as tungsten or titanium etc. as an emission tip of electron. However, since the electron emission work function of this metal is usually the range of 4.0 eV and 5.0 eV, in order for the metal to emit electrons, it has to be heated or to be applied with a high voltage more than the rane of several tens or hundred volts. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the device to the extent that it can be mounted on a semiconductor chip and also it is difficult to obtain as expected. Also, in most case, since the anode, gate and cathode from which electrons are emitted are arranged in a vertical direction, it provides advantages that electrons are emitted uniformly therefrom and a cylindrical symmetric structure is obtained. However, there are disadvantages that it accompanies a complicated process and also requires a precise apparatus and control technology, thus causing an increased manufacturing cost and a lower throughput.